Melodies
by Quill Cipher
Summary: Melody steps into a white portal and is greeted by animals the size of humans. And they talk! She becomes mayor of SongTown and meets all kinds of creatures. Until she finds Diamond, the lost ruler of her town. What will she do? Find out when you read this book!
1. The Portal

NOTE: Chapter 1 has been rewritten, I've changed the town's name to SongTown.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Portal

My name is Melody. I'm a 12 year old girl. My house is small, with only 3 rooms. My family is big, so we're crowded. I always wished we could have a bigger house, since I was 4 years old. One day, when I was exploring in the forest near our house when I saw something amazing. It was a glowing portal! I stared at it for a second, then stepped inside. All I felt was a pain in my head.

* * *

When I awoke, there were animals surrounding me. They were the size of a human and were standing up. "EEK!" I yelled and surprisingly, a bunny wearing a laced dress said, "A human! Where did you come from?" She had a backpack with white dots in a pattern. Actually, every animal did. I answered the bunny's question, "I saw a white portal and stepped into it."

"Oh." The bunny said. "You must have no idea where you are then." I nodded. "Okay. My name's Claire, this is Baabra," she pointed to a sheep with almost no wool and a striped dress and scarf, "This is Slick," she pointed to a gray cat that looked worried, "This is Rodeo," She pointed to a bull with dull horns, "And this is my BFF, Kylie!" She pointed to a white tiger with the same dress as her. "We all live in the town of SongTown. The world we're in, Animal Crossing, has many towns. Cliffs separate each town so we can't walk across the street to go to Caramel City. Oh, that's the main city around here. There has only been one other human in Animal Crossing, her name was Diamond. One day, she just disappeared. Hey... how would you like to be the mayor of SongTown? Our mayor just quit a few days ago."

I thought about it for a second. How hard could it be? "Okay. Is there a place I can sleep? I'm tired. And hungry." My stomach growled.

"Oh. Well, you have to talk to Isabelle at the town hall for that." The sheep named Baabra said. "I'll show you." We walked over a bridge and into a big building that seemed to be by a train station. As we entered, a yellow dog wearing a vest and a plaid skirt gasped. "Baabra, who is this?" She looked at Baabra with a stunned look. "Isabelle, meet... what's your name?" I sighed. "My name is Melody. I entered a white portal and ended up here. Nice to meet you, Isabelle. Claire said I should be the mayor of this town, but I need a house." My stomach growled again. "Oh. Talk to Tom Nook, the tanuki that owns a store to the west." She pointed out the window. There were white stairs leading up to a cliff in the distance.

I walked until I saw a store, if you could call it that. "Hello..."

"EEK!" A raccoon half the size as me jumped and hid under a table. "D-don't hurt m-me..."

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Because y-you're D-Diamond!"

"No I'm not. My name's Melody. I stepped into a white portal and ended up here. Who is Diamond?"

"Oh. Hello, Melody. Diamond was a human, just like you. She came through a portal too. She was nice to us for a while, especially Diana, her best friend. One day, when Diana moved to DeerTown, inhabited with deer residents only, Diamond was angry at her. She set fire to my store, which was three times as high as this one. She ruined everyone's lives, and became mayor. More like ruler. She tortured us and forced everyone to be mean to each other. Diamond was the ruler of SongTown. One day, she packed her bags and left her house. A few days later, her house disappeared."

"Oh, that's horrible. I'm sorry for everyone here. They must be scared to have another human here. Oh, speaking of house, I want to buy one. I decided to live here for now. Are there any available?"

"No."

"So... where can I sleep?"

"In your house."

"But there are none available."

"So show me where you want to build one, then!"

We strolled all around town, as I didn't get to explore it yet. There were beaches to the west and south, a recycling shop run by two alpacas named Reese and Cyrus near the middle of town, a train station north, and main street next to the train station. There was also what looked like a plaza near the train station, with something that looked like what you would put a tree in in New York City, raised a foot above the ground. I decided my house should be by the town hall and recycling shop, so I told the raccoon I wanted it near the slope going down to the beach. Most of the villager's houses were there, anyway.

"So... right here?"

"Yes. Hey... um... what's your name?"

"Tom Nook."

"Okay, Tom, when will my house be finished?"

"Let's see... tomorrow morning. 8am at the latest."

"TOMORROW? How is that even possible?"

"Well, the world of Animal Crossing has magic beyond your wildest dreams. And, your house will be small. I'll rope it off for you." Suddenly, there were poles and ropes surrounding the area I picked. "And, you can have this old tent to sleep in while your house is being constructed." There was a yellow tent inside the roped area. There was also a mailbox, well, really a cardboard box with a slit cut into the middle, next to the tent. "There you go. Here's your Bell Tracker." He gave me a small device, just like a cell phone in the real world. Instead of games, it had things like, Loan Payer Plus, Design Fun, and Turnip 101. At the top was a bar with the time and the number 0. "What are bells?"

"Bells are the currency used in Animal Crossing. And, your inventory bag." He handed me a bag like the one Claire had. "Here. A lantern for your tent." He handed me a bright green leaf with a hole on the bottom.

"Um..."

"Oh, right! You're new here! Let's go inside your tent." We walked inside. It was small. "Put the leaf on the ground and stand back." I placed it in the center of the tent. There was a small cloud of smoke and a red lantern appeared. "Good. Talk to Isabelle in the town hall for your resident papers. Then, you can start your life as mayor."

I entered the town hall and Isabelle was there waiting for me. "Hello, Mayor Melody. All you need to do is sign here... good! Here's a basic red bed to sleep in for now." She handed me another leaf. I put it in my bag and in the first white dot appeared a leaf. I put the bed on the side of the tent farthest from the door. "Hmm... I want to move it to the right side... I'm not strong enough, but I'll try." As I pushed the bed, I noticed it was really light. "The magic here is very powerful." I said. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

A/N:

Here's the first chapter of Melodies. My family's going on vacation for a week, and the place doesn't have internet, so I can't post anything. I'll still be writing, though!


	2. Breakfast Meeting

**A/N**

So, this is chapter 2 of Melodies, Breakfast Meeting. I hope you like it! I'm sorry it took a while, I was busy and couldn't find what to write in the letter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Breakfast Meeting

Sunday, June 1st, 7:00am

When Melody woke up, her house was still a tent. She decided to take a walk around town. She walked to Main Street and bought a coffee table, classic chair, a radio, and a net. She also bought a shovel, as Claire told her you could dig up star shaped marks on the ground for fossils. After she found 4 fossils, she went to the museum.

"Good morning, hoo." An owl said to Melody.

"Good morning..." Melody said.

"Blathers. How can I help you?"

"I have 4 fossils." She showed him her bag.

"Do you want to donate these or sell them? The museum doesn't have any fossils, since it burned down."

"I'll donate them. I'm sorry for the museum burning down." Melody handed Blathers her 4 fossils.

"Thanks, hoo." Blathers waved to her as she left.

As she exited the museum, she saw a lion. "Hello there!" It called. "I'm Mott. I was thinking of moving into this town. Where's the mayor?"

"I'm the mayor, Melody. Nice to meet you, Mott." Melody shook hands with the lion.

"I was just going to the town hall." Mott put away the net he was holding.

"I'll come with you, lamb."

"I'm not a lamb, I'm a human."

"I know. Most animals in Animal Crossing have a name they call everyone. For me, it's lamb. My friend Ozzie's is old bear." Mott explained as they walked. "Okay. Where will you live? We have a spot in town where everyone lives." Melody offered. "No thanks. I saw earlier that no one lives by the recycling shop. And there's a spot near a river. I like peaceful places to fish and making money, so I'll live in between those two." Mott laughed. "Oh, okay." Melody said. "You'll like it here, it's not like a mini-city like I heard other towns were like."

"Yeah, some towns have paths all over, tons of public works projects, and too many buildings."

"Public works projects?"

"Shouldn't you know what they are?"

Melody explained her story to Mott. "Oh. Public works projects, or PWPs, are things like wells, benches, and some buildings the mayor can set up. A gyroid, you'll see what they look like, guards the area you choose and collects donations to fund the project. Some PWPs have to be done in a specific place, like a museum's second floor. For that, the gyroid goes in the train station." Soon, they were at the town hall.

"Hello Isabelle. Mott here wants a place to live." Melody went behind the counter and started writing something.

As Mott and Isabelle talked, Melody continued writing. Her hand flew across the paper. "Mayor, we need you to sign here." The yellow dog called. After Melody signed everything, Isabelle and Mott took off. "See you guys later!" She yelled after them. She started to walk to her tent, when she realized it was a house now, although a very small one. Melody placed her coffee table and classic chair in the one room, besides the small bathroom and kitchen. She put the radio on the table and turned it on.

**"This is Lolly with the Animal Crossing Radio Station. The station has received news that there is another human in Animal Crossing! Now don't be frightened, this human doesn't look as terrifying and mean as Diamond. Her name is Melody and she now lives in SongTown. Here is her story..."**

As the radio told about the portal, Melody made breakfast. Tom explained to her yesterday that basic food items like cereal and bread were kept in the cabinets in her house. Other things like cake or cookies she would have to bake or order from a catalog in the cabinet. The food restocked every day, so she wouldn't run out. Melody ate her cereal quietly, listening. She peeked outside and saw her mailbox was open. A pelican was looking through a bag outside. Melody walked outside. "Hello, my name's Melody, the mayor. Are you the post pelican?" The pelican nodded. "I'm Pete. I deliver letters here in SongTown. Make sure to buy stationery at Timmy and Tommy's to write letters!" He flew off, leaving her mailbox open, with one letter inside.

She went inside, taking the letter with her. She opened the letter. It read,

_Dear Melody of SongTown,  
_

_I understand you have become the mayor of my little town.__ I renamed it just for you. _Blathers and Isabelle were my favorite little dolls._I hope you enjoy life there. While it lasts._

_____From,_

The last part was smudged, and Melody couldn't see the name. She shrugged it off and went to Re-Tail, a recycling shop owned by alpacas named Reese and Cyrus. She bought a common chair, and set that next to her table she bought yesterday. Then, Melody decided to explore. She met Prince and Molly, a little frog and duck. They were fishing together on the dock.

"Hello there!" Melody called.

"Hello!" The brown duckling called.

"We heard about the portal and you coming here, so we know we're safe now." The tiny frog said.

"Great! What are your names?"

"Molly," Molly said. "I live right by beach, I love swimming and fishing."

"My name's Prince, burrup. I live next to the slope over there." Prince pointed to the slope Melody came down from.

"Nice to meet you two! I want to explore town while my house gets finished." Melody started to walk away.

"Oh, Melody! Wait!" Molly called. "There's going to be a meeting at the town plaza in a few minutes! I think you should go!"

"I should. Thanks!" Melody waved and jogged to the plaza. There was a table with bagels, donuts, pancakes, and any other breakfast food or drink. "Hello mayor!" Isabelle called. "The meeting is about to start! Why don't you grab something to eat?" Isabelle took a bottle of water.

"Thanks Isabelle. What's the meeting about?" Melody took a donut and some milk. Isabelle replied, "Well, it's really a party. To celebrate you becoming mayor, Diamond leaving, and our town being restored." She gulped down her water and took a megaphone. "**CALLING ALL RESIDENTS OF SONGTOWN! PLEASE COME TO THE TOWN PLAZA!" **She sat down on the tree thing calmly. "That was...loud." Melody had her hands over her ears. They laughed. In 5 minutes, everyone was there.

Isabelle stood up on the tree thing. "Welcome all residents of SongTown. We have a very special person here today." She paused.

"Me!?" Mott said. Everyone laughed.

"No," Isabelle continued. "Mayor Melody. She came here from the human world. She has been kind to us, and now she will officially become the mayor!" Isabelle beckoned for her to come over as everyone clapped. "When she plants our Town Tree, she will become the mayor and be able to keep SongTown happy as long this tree is planted!" She handed Melody a sapling. As she buried it in the tree thing, everyone clapped and cheered.

No one noticed the pink haired, beautifully dressed, girl behind a tree.

* * *

A/N

Suspense! I hoped you liked this chapter. I bet you can guess who the pink haired girl is. But it's not who you think it is! If you don't already know, I'm looking for a 2nd prereader. PM me to become mine. See you next time!


End file.
